Numerous incidents of electric shock drowning or injury occur every year when a person immersed in a body of water comes in contact with a stray electrical current that exists in the water. This condition can occur, for example, due to a fault in an electric light fixture or other electrical fixture integral with the swimming pool wall, causing the stray electrical current to flow through the water to ground, which in turn creates a stray voltage field within the water. Anyone who comes in contact with the current is at risk of drowning due to being paralyzed by the electrical current or incurring serious injury to their nervous system. The danger is compounded by the fact that the existence of an electrical current in the water does not change the appearance of the water or create any type of sound that would alert a person to avoid the water. As a result, electric shock drowning is often referred to as a silent killer
The purpose of the stray voltage detection system of the present invention is to efficiently and with a high degree of probability detect a stray voltage in the swimming pool water coming from an electrical fixture integral with a wall of the swimming pool and to generate an alarm to warn a person who intends to enter or is immersed the swimming pool water that there is a danger of electric shock in the water.